


this life is electric, each second is worth melting for

by dancing_apples



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, kind of grad school au, with a dollop of coffee shop i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_apples/pseuds/dancing_apples
Summary: Everyone gets stressed at the end of the semester. But some people get lucky.———Which is why when she spots an empty outlet, she is fully prepared to do whatever is necessary to achieve it. Her entire thesis paper depends on it. Or at least, it feels like that.Gathering her books and laptop in one arm and her large cup of coffee and charger in the other, she sets off towards the table that is in front of it. She is determined to get access to that outlet.Of course, in her determined state, she fails to notice the woman sitting at the table. Not until it is too late.





	this life is electric, each second is worth melting for

**Author's Note:**

> Title from January First by Rupi Kaur:
> 
> “you are a sucker for firsts.  
> they always make you feel  
> a little lighter, like  
> the first time your  
> lover’s lips kiss that  
> tender spot in your neck  
> nothing puts your  
> stomach into more knots   
> than first moments  
> that remind you  
> this life is electric  
> each second is  
> worth melting for”
> 
> Also, I did not edit or proofread this at all. So that’s on me. Let me know if you spot any typos or general grammar mistakes!  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

As Vex’s battery hovers precariously near 1%, she casts her eyes around the coffee shop. Gripping her charger tightly in one hand, she searches for an open outlet, knowing that it would be in vain. This coffee shop is a particular favourite of most grad students from her school, and it is not strange for at least one to be hunched over their laptop at a small table here, desperately sipping their fourth espresso of the day, from open until close. 

(Thesis crunch time is a bitch.)

An available outlet is like something of legend here. A story, told only in whispers, about a Herculean quest for that free outlet, a quest that often ends in failure. But Vex’ahlia Vessar doesn't fail. 

Which is why when she spots an empty outlet, she is fully prepared to do whatever is necessary to achieve it. Her entire thesis paper depends on it. Or at least, it feels like that.

Gathering her books and laptop in one arm and her large cup of coffee and charger in the other, she sets off towards the table that is in front of it. She is determined to get access to that outlet. 

Of course, in her determined state, she fails to notice the woman sitting at the table. Not until it is too late. 

As she drops her books onto the small table and proceeds to dive underneath it, someone clears their throat. Ignoring it, she shoves the power block into the outlet and lets out a triumphant noise. Climbing back out, the plug of her changer held at the ready, she comes face to face with a pair of delicately crossed legs. 

Frankly amazing legs, if Vex is honest. Which she usually isn't. But in this case, she might make an exception. 

Pulling herself up onto the chair next to the one those legs occupied, she pulls out her best smile. You know, the one she reserves for Sherri the barista to try to sweeten her into an extra shot of espresso for free. Not that Sherri fell for it. 

The owner of those legs wears an expectant expression, waiting for an explanation, Vex supposes. But for a moment, she is floored. One of the most beautiful women she has ever seen sits next to her. Beautiful dark skin and a shock of white hair which falls down her back, her grey eyes are so light they are almost silver. 

“Fuck,” Vex curses quietly, before getting ahold of herself. “Hello, there.”

A perfectly arched eyebrow climbs higher up her perfect forehead towards her perfect hairline. “Hello, dear.”

Vex tries to read her expression, but there is nothing but even expectation and slight curiosity. The ridiculously attractive woman makes no remark, just waits. Vex switches tactics quickly. 

“I just… I saw you from across the room and knew that I had to come talk to you.” Vex looks up at her from underneath her eyelashes, playing demure. 

There’s that eyebrow again. This time it’s full of disbelief, but there’s a spark of amusement in her eyes. Vex soldiers on, letting a suggestive smile play at the corners of her mouth. 

“You’re simply gorgeous, darling.

“Mmhm, while that may be so, surely you don’t expect me to buy that line.” 

Despite herself, she feels indignation start to rise within her chest. “Excuse me, but that was a perfectly good introduction.”

“Perhaps, and it might of worked, if I hadn’t heard your victory cry from underneath the table as you plugged in your charger.” There is a smug look on her face, one that Vex definitely does not want to kiss off. Not at all. 

Vex scoffs, pushing down the warm haze that threatens to swallow her as she looks into those silver eyes. “Hey, don’t blame me because you’re hogging the outlet. I mean, you’re not even using it. That is so unfair.”

“Ah, not so fast, dear. I got here first. Therefore, this outlet is rightly mine.”

Vex begins to deflate, her shoulders dropping as her hopes of getting some solid work done crash before her eyes. She’s never going to finish, she’s going to flunk out of grad school, and everything her father ever said about her would be proven true. 

Vex is planning exactly how she can run away and hide in the wilderness until her father forgets about her failure when she speaks. 

“But… I might be willing to share custody. At least for a little while.” The woman closes her book, some thick text on astronomy, and gives Vex her full attention. “On one condition.”

“Are you serious? You’re holding it hostage?” That indignation is back, fighting for dominance against Vex’s attraction and desperation. 

She blinks slowly, eyes smouldering. A smirk turns up the corners of her mouth. It’s almost wicked, naughty even, and Vex can’t help but shiver. 

Well, shit. 

“I don’t want much, dear. Really, it’s such a small thing.” The woman rests her chin in her hand, her eyes straying to Vex’s lips, and Vex swallows hard. There is something like a promise in that gaze, though Vex is not exact sure what she’s promising. But she wants it. 

“Well, darling, what do you want?” She aims for her most unaffected look, straightening her shoulders and setting her face into a practiced neutral expression. 

“Buy me dinner.”

“Dinner?” It comes out as a question, and at a higher pitch than normal. Vex’s cool facade crumbles. 

“Or drinks. Or we can skip all that and go straight back to mine.”

“Um.” For once, Vex’ahlia Vessar is at a loss for words. 

“I’m not terribly picky. But I think the last option will be the most fun.” She taps her chin with a perfectly manicured fingernail, that wicked grin back in full force. 

“Yes,” Vex manages to choke out, then clears her throat and repeats it again. “I mean, yes.”

“Yes to what?” The woman knows exactly what she means, but she wants to hear Vex say it. She can tell from the expectant tilt of her head and the light in her eyes. 

“All three. But particularly the last one. I’m not ‘terribly picky’ about which order.” She can feel her confidence returning. Here, Vex feels like she’s on solid ground. She knows this game, she’s played it before, and wins more often than not. 

And honestly, fuck her thesis. It’s not like she was going to get much work done anyway. 

“My name is Zahra,” the woman says, and Vex is so relieved to finally be able to put a name to the face and legs. 

“Vex’ahlia.” It falls from her lips before she can even think it. There’s something about this woman— Zahra— that gets under her skin, slips through every wall, finds every chink in her armour. And she’s only known her for ten minutes. To sum it up, she’s pretty fucked. 

“Nice to meet you, Vex’ahlia.” Her mouth curls around the syllables of her name in a way that makes Vex want to hear it whispered in her ear, traced across her ribs, panted against her skin, pressed into her flesh by a clever tongue and wicked teeth. “I have a perfect good outlet back at my place. You can charge your computer there.”

Zahra stands, gathering her book and purse in one hand, and offers the other to Vex, waiting once again. Vex stares at her hand for a moment, then begins to quickly shove her computer and her books into her bag. Any hint of the graceful, if slightly cool Vex’ahlia had vanished the moment she first laid eyes upon those seemingly endless legs. 

Vex takes her hand and lets her lead her out of the shop. It’s warm, almost alarmingly so, but she likes it. Vex threads her fingers through Zahra’s and imagines the smile that would cross her face. Behind her eyelids, she can see the blinding grin, satisfied and pretty damn smug. Vex thinks that her own smile must be a perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just couldn’t resist very stressed and very bisexual Vex getting flustered by a pretty girl hogging a perfectly good outlet. Man, those things are at a premium. 
> 
> (@whoever designs university buildings, why are there never enough outlets? And why are they always in the most ridiculous places? Like do you think I want to dangle my phone from the ceiling just so I can finish my term paper?)
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, Zarha is probably an astronomer or an engineer. Vex is probably gonna become a vet or a zoologist.


End file.
